


Valentines Day in Duckburg

by Jaded_From_Life



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: As in four people crushing on one person, Love square (kind of), Multi, kind of love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life
Summary: Four ducks fell in love with one duck. Naturally, this means war.





	Valentines Day in Duckburg

**Author's Note:**

> On the off-chance that you've seen this in fanfiction.net beforehand, know that is my alternate account.

It was Valentine’s Day in the city of Duckburg.

Some people see this as a time to give gifts to their partner; others see it as a time to find theirs; and others pass it off as another day. Hubert _“Huey”_ Duck is part of the last group of people, seeing no point to waste effort on such a day. It seemed logical to him—Valentine’s Day was just another day made to exploit the loneliest of people with overpriced chocolates, _‘officially’_ Valentine’s Day branded merchandise, and tons of price tags sliced with discounts as far as the eye could see. And the colors... Huey liked red, as if the red shirt and cap weren’t an indication already, but he still thinks that dyeing everything in every shade of red imaginable was just a bit too much for his eyes.

In short, Huey prefers to ignore that Valentine’s Day ever occurred.

Or at least, that _was_ what he believed. Today, this _year_ , it was different, and Huey was determined to see it through as he clutched his bouquet of roses tightly behind him. He looked up at the massive double door that stood between him and his target, the obstruction so large and imposing that it almost seemed to stare back at him with nonexistent eyes, as if judging his worth. He took a deep breath to calm himself in preparation before raising a hand to knock.

“What are you doing?”

Huey yelped, jumping back in surprise before noticing his brother, Dewey, who had snuck up on him from behind. “Dewey?! How long have you been standing there?!”

Dewey ignored him, his gaze wandering over to the roses in Huey’s hands. “Roses? Typical Huey, always going for the low hanging fruit.” He snarked.

“Statistically speaking, roses are a great gift for Valentine’s Day.” Huey said in defence, glaring at his brother.

“Pfft!” Dewey smugly waved a hand in dismissal. “If you _really_ wanna impress a girl, you’re gonna want one of these bad boys.” He said, waving a heart-shaped box of chocolate in his hand.

Huey narrowed his eyes. “And what’s that for?”

Dewey tucked the box behind his back, his miniature frame not really capable of actually hiding it, with a smirk. “Like you’d wanna know.”

“I do, in fact.” Huey replied. “What would Dewford Deuteronomy Duck be doing with a box of chocolate? On Valentine’s Day, no less.”

“If you really wanna know,” Dewey scoffed. “I’m planning on asking Webby out on a date. _Properly_.”

“And how would _you_ know how to ask a girl out on a date? You’ve never asked one out before, and if you did, we would’ve known.” Huey retorted.

“Simple. I hung out with Webby the most, so I think that lets me qualify to be the expert here.” Dewey said confidently.

“Hey, guys.” Louie stepped in the hall, stopping between his two brothers. “What are you up to?” he asked coolly with hands tucked within the pockets of his jacket.

“ _We’re_ debating on who has the better valentine present.” Huey answered, glaring at Dewey.

“Which is _obviously_ mine.” Dewey glared back.

“Cool.” Louie said disinterestedly. “By the way, Uncle Scrooge is looking for us. Said we’re looking for the _Heart of Te Fiti_ somewhere in Polynesia.”

The other two siblings glared at each other for another moment before backing off and stomped out the hallway. Louie waited until the two of them had turned around a corner. When he couldn’t hear them anymore, he took his hands out his pockets to reveal a silver necklace with a W-shaped golden pendant. He casually strode towards the double doors, and raised a hand to knock.

“Hey, wait a minute! Uncle Scrooge said the trip to Polynesia wasn’t until tomorrow!”

Loiue froze in place as Huey and Dewey came running back down the hall, glares and bared teeth fixated on him. He turned to face them, his expression nonchalant. “Whoops, must’ve gotten the dates wrong. Silly me.” He chuckled, but he couldn’t keep his nervousness twist his expression.

Catching sight of the necklace in Louie’s hand, Hewey asked, “Where did you get the money to buy that?”

“Uncle Scrooge’s credit card.” Louie answered with a shrug.

“Trying to get rid of us so you can swoop in, bro? You sly duck.” Dewey remarked.

“Eh, what can I say?” Louie shrugged. “I’m just a natural schemer.”

“What are you guys doing?”

The triplets yelped in surprise as Lena _‘not-de spell-anymore’_ (long story) made her presence known, appearing behind Louie with an inquisitive expression.

“Lena?!” Huey exclaimed. “When did you get here?!”

“Did you use your magic to sneak up on us?” Dewey added.

Lena rolled her eyes. “I can’t use magic anymore, remember? And I’m just that good at staying quiet.” She caught sight of the items in each triplet’s hands. “Are those...?”

The triplets quickly hid said items; Huey and Dewey hid theirs behind their backs with a nervous smile, and Louie shoved it in his pockets and started whistling obliviously.

Lena looked behind them, recognizing that behind the double doors is Webby’s room. “And you’re outside of Webby’s room...” she couldn’t keep a snicker from escaping her as she let the words hang in the air.

“Alright, fine!” Huey started.

“We wanted to ask Webby out on a date!” Dewey said.

“All three of us, apparently.” Louie added with a shrug.

“Wow,” Lena covered her mouth to hide her smirk, albeit with little success. “You guys fell _hard_.”

“Shush!” Dewey gestured for her to be quiet. “Webby might hear you, and then she’ll never let us live it down!” he said, glancing at the door behind him nervously.

“Gifts on Valentine’s Day.” Lena couldn’t help but scoff. “Kinda cheesy for Scrooge’s nephews.”

“To be fair, this was our first time asking a girl out.” Dewey stated.

“Are you guys even sure Webby’s into guys?” Lena asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“She’s pansexual, actually.” Huey piped up, and the other three looked at him with a raised brow. “Don’t give me that look, I just asked her.”

“Sure, just asking.” Louie rolled his eyes.

“You do know she’s older than all of you, right? Like, I have a better chance of going out with her than the three of you combined.” Lena said.

The triplets hissed at her balefully, but Lena’s words suddenly clicked in their heads. Huey was the first to voice their thoughts. “Wait, what did you say?”

“Uh, she’s older than you?” Lena repeated.

“No, no.” Dewey smirked, and the other two siblings shared his expression as well. “You specifically said _you_ had a better chance of asking her out than us.”

Lena’s face flushed. “Wha—?! That doesn’t mean anything!”

“I dunno’,” Louie shrugged. “It kinda looks like you’re trying to get rid of us so you can have Webby all for yourself to me.”

“It’s not like that at all!” Lena defended. “I’m just saying—!”

“Hey, guys!” All four of them screamed as Webby suddenly made her appearance known.

“Oh, come on!” Huey yelled exasperatedly. “Why does no one ever say they’re there?! It’s not even funny!”

Ignoring Huey, Webby walked up to them. “What are you guys up to?”

Four pairs of eyes met, understanding passing through them. The triplets hid their items behind their backs, and Lena stood behind them and planted her arms on Dewey’s head, using him as a pillar.

“Hey!” Dewey protested, but was promptly ignored.

“Oh, just talking with the boys.” Lena replied.

“Yeah, you know, just talking with the new member of the family.” Huey said.

“Boring family stuff, you wouldn’t be interested.” Louie added.

“Are you kidding?!” Webby’s eyes seemed to glimmer as she got closer. “Of course I’d be interested! What are we doing?!”

 _“No!”_ All four ducks screamed simultaneously, and Webby blinked in confusion.

“What we mean is—” Huey started, looking at his other two siblings for a continuation.

“That this is kind of between us three and Lena! So, you know, we can’t really have you in on the conversation.” Louie continued.

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Webby seemed to deflate before them. “Oh...”

Dewey was quick to remedy the situation. “Not that we _don’t_ consider you as part of the family, Webby! It’s just that this is sort of, uh...” his eyes wandered towards Lena, silently begging her to continue.

“Private. You know, secret stuff, something the four of us need to discuss.” Lena added.

“Oh, alright.” Webby conceded. “But we’re gonna do something later, right?!” she asked, the excited glimmer back in her eyes.

 _“Sure, whatever you say.”_ The triplets said in unison, their tone bordering around entranced.

“Promise, Webs.” Lena said with a smile.

A call from Ms. Beakly beckoned to Webby. “Oh! Granny’s calling!” she sprinted away, but stopped and looked back. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” she waved goodbye to the four of them before continuing onwards. The moment she was gone, all four of them jumped away and glared at each other.

“So, I suppose...” Huey started.

“That this is the start of war?” Dewey pounded his fists together.

“War? More like an easy win for me.” Louie remarked with confidence.

Lena scoffed. “Bring it.”


End file.
